Because the Night was Theirs
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: All they could feel was each other. Their bodies were moving carelessly lost in their own love nest. Not caring if they were surrounded by an infinite light or an unending darkness. Only Damon and Elena mattered as time stood still because the night was theirs. Post TVD 4x15.


**Because the Night was Theirs**

**Summary:** All they could feel was each other. Their bodies were moving carelessly lost in their own love nest. Not caring if they were surrounded by an infinite light or an unending darkness. Only Damon and Elena mattered as time stood still _because the night was theirs_. (Delena smut)

**Pairing:** Damon and Elena (Delena)

**Rated M** because I seemed to forget and just ended up writing a fic full of sensual smut.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes shone a little brighter at the sound of a page of an old book being turned by careful fingers. Elena found herself settling more comfortably in the bubbly bath she was indulging in. She thought for a second on how long she had been soaking in the bathtub but found herself not caring a second later. She closed her eyes as she continued to relax when Damon in the adjoining room slammed the book he was reading close, alerting her. She opened her eyes to gaze at the ceiling and observed his every movement without using her sense of sight. It didn't take long for him to enter her field of vision though. Damon stood before the clear mirror of his bathroom as he grabbed for his toothbrush without sparing a glance at the beauty soaking in his bathtub.

There was a deafening silence between the two occupants of the bathroom. And Elena took notice of it. She watched him moved gracefully before her. It didn't take long before their eyes met at the mirror's reflection when Damon was done brushing his teeth. "I bet the water is all cold now. You've been in there for more than an hour you know." He said casually. Elena played with the soapy foam in her palms for a minute before she stood up shamelessly and showed Damon her nakedness. He didn't seem affected by her display anyway. Or rather he _pretended_ not to be affected as he watched water droplets slid along her wet olive skin only to drip into the heaven nestled between her thighs. He just gazed at her body with a fixed calculating look on his face. But Elena knew better. His smoldering blue eyes were taking every inch of her exposed skin with intense longing.

She stepped out of the tub and made her way towards his still form in front of the mirror. Their eyes never left each other's reflection. "Are you going to sleep?" She asked just when she was only a few steps away from him. Her voice sounded the same. But her tone still felt unfamiliar to Damon considering the little fact that her humanity had been turned off for almost a month now.

"Yeah. It's been a pretty long day, Elena. It was quite uneventful too." Damon replied finally taking his eyes off of her image when he grabbed a hand towel to dry his not so wet hands. Elena took the opportunity of him not looking at her. She slipped her arms under his to envelop him in a loose embrace. She ached to hold him a little tighter than that… Maybe a lot more tightly than that but she just felt like holding back every time she initiated something. She pretended not to feel it when Damon went rigid uncomfortably for a brief moment. He seemed to relax though when she pressed herself closer against his back and when her arms wound around him tighter.

"I want to go to bed too. Help me shower?" She murmured softly against his clothed shoulder blade. She couldn't help it but to rub herself against him. She buried her nose into the cool fabric of his black fitted long-sleeved shirt and took in his scent. Her eyes were close and she didn't notice her hands were wandering already underneath his shirt until he grabbed them with his own, effectively stopping her hands from their little exploration. Damon turned to face Elena who looked up at him with an expecting look on her face. Her arms quickly fell away from his body but she was secretly glad that he kept holding onto her hands. She watched his lips lift up into one of his trademark smirks but she noticed the way it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on then." He said plainly before he led her under the shower head. Elena wanted him to take his clothes off but he didn't seem to have any plans on doing that. As soon as the water started pouring over her body she grabbed onto Damon's shirt and pulled him under the shower head as well, soaking him completely. Now she gave him a reason to remove his clothes and her hands quickly worked on pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't fight her. He lent her a hand on ridding him of all his clothes. As more of Damon's glistening pale skin was revealed to Elena's eyes. She felt her body heating up more than she would like it to. Her hands were shaking and were moving frantically over the hard planes of his chest. One of her newly manicured nails grazed his hard nipple, she felt something in her snap the moment a small groan escaped Damon's pouty lips.

* * *

Her eyes snapped up to stare at his parted lips heatedly. She stole a quick glance at his watchful eyes before she threw all of it out of the window and completely gave in to her heart's desires. Her nails dug painfully into the flawless skin of his chest as she pressed herself tightly against him, her lips seeking his with such urgency. Damon welcomed her kiss with equal fervor. Her tongue found his and they danced sensually and eagerly against each other. It took maybe a whole five minutes before Damon forcefully pried her off of him and turned her back to him.

Elena glared at the empty space before her. It had always been like that since she turned her humanity off. Damon would hold her, kiss her, and touch her willingly. _But it never lasted_. He always seemed to find a way to not finish the act. And she disliked it so damn much. They had already established that she could care less about the sire bond. She refused to give a single fuck about it. She ached to fuck her sire and it had been too long for her not being able to have him. She was sick of it. She could do whatever she wanted now. And she would get exactly what she needed tonight.

Damon kept holding her. He was caressing her with his expert hands. His caresses were able to soothe her these past few weeks because they were just that _good_. But she would not go on knowing he was only distracting her from getting what she wanted. He said that he would go along on whatever she wanted including giving no care about the existence of the stupid sire bond between them but it had been painfully obvious that he was still considering the bond in their complicated relationship. If he didn't care like her then she would already be screaming in pleasure against that glass wall separating the shower from the rest of his bathroom.

Elena moaned as Damon rubbed his fully aroused member against her round bottom. She rubbed back against him only with more eagerness than he was exerting. She craned her neck to steal a glance at him. The muscles on his jaw were tight. His eyes were lidded and he was obviously holding back. He was holding back long enough for Stefan to return from his animal blood hunting so that he could have enough reasons not to sleep with her tonight. Unfortunately Elena saw ahead of his plan and she wouldn't let herself be stopped. Damon leaned down to nip teasingly along the sexy curve of her neck. His large hands played with her heavy breasts with measured intensity. Elena didn't stop herself from moaning so that Damon would think that he was again successful on distracting her from the real deal.

She parted her legs and curved her body along his, pressing his erection tighter against the soft cheeks of her bottom. She heard him groan and bucked against her teasing body. But after a second or two she felt him squeezed her breasts a little tighter than before and then he was breathing heavily against her neck. She noticed the way his body regained its composure and how his strong arms coiled securely around her small frame trying to limit her movements. She smiled a small triumphant smile before she arched her back more and then she slipped a hand in between her legs to touch her dripping center. She parted the pouty wet lips of her nether region and moaned loudly when she moved her middle finger against her clit. The scent of her arousal invaded the room strongly and she knew that he smelled it by the way he savagely bit down on her right earlobe.

_"Damon…"_ She gasped his name out as she slipped two fingers into her hungry cavern. He stiffened upon hearing the lust-filled call for his name. But he knew he couldn't. _He shouldn't_. Because of so many reasons. He thought that if he helped her get off now then everything would be over and they could head to bed without further complications. But Elena was not having any of that. She felt him cover the hand she was using to finger herself and aided her on achieving more pleasure.

She took this chance to use her free hand to slip past her widely parted legs and grabbed for his throbbing erection. She was merciless when she squeezed him so tight his whole body jerked forward as a loud groan escaped his lips. She trapped his weeping dick in between her legs and proceeded to rub her dripping pussy along the hard length of it. Her nails scraped intentionally down the sensitive skin of his cock making him shudder in excitement. He was losing his control… _painfully fast_. She teasingly ran the tip of his manhood over her entrance… She would occasionally push it into her before pulling back so quick Damon was left utterly frustrated.

_"Damon…"_ She moaned again and squeezed his cock hard enough to make him hiss in the heady mixture of pain and pleasure being bestowed upon him. "Damon… Just… _Just fuck me_." She whimpered and pushed the head of his dick inside her. Damon growled loudly when Elena let a small part of him stay inside of her for a long minute. She was so warm and tight. He couldn't help it. He pushed forward with such force that Elena was left pressed tightly against the glass wall. Her hands tried to find purchase on the misty and slippery wall but to no avail. She screamed in pleasure as she felt her core being stretched fully by Damon's hard and fat cock. She pushed her hips back telling him to start pounding on her. But he was not moving. His hands were gripping her hips possessively and he was raining delicious kisses along the length of her back.

Elena was so lost in the feeling of finally being joined with Damon again that she failed to notice that he had regained his control. Her eyes snapped open when he pulled back and completely slip out of her. She gritted her teeth and was ready to face him and to claw aggressively against his perfect skin for making her so hot and bothered but refusing to ease the ache he always made her feel but then he suddenly got on his knees in front of her. Before Elena could protest and bark orders at him, Damon effortlessly hoisted her up and draped her beautifully shaped legs over his strong shoulders.

Her fingers quickly dove into his dark tresses upon realizing what he would do to her. He kept her gaze locked on his as his mouth descended to take the first taste of the night on her dripping center. Unlike in the unforgettable morning she shared with him after their first night together, _Damon didn't tease her_. He went in for the kill quickly. His lips closed around her highly sensitive bud and started to suckle on her bundles of nerves intensely. She felt herself climbing higher and higher towards a mind-blowing climax and she was getting their so fast she wanted him to stop. She knew what he was doing! He was trying to get her off quickly then end everything without them being intimately joined together as one. She pulled on his hair harshly trying to make him stop his pleasurable ministrations but he wouldn't budge.

She watched him part her rosy lower lips open and slipped two fingers inside of her without further delay. It was so erotic watching his fingers slide easily inside and out of her wet passage. Her walls fluttered around his invading digits as he made sure to caress her g-spot with every forward movement. His tongue was relentless over her clit and Elena was losing it. "Stop… S-Stop… D-Damon, stop!" She groaned out as her body started to tremble. She was about to reach her climax and she was both desperate to not get there and to get there at the same time. "I… I-I… Oh God! Damon! Yesss! Ahh… Ah! Ahh! Yes!" Damon knew her climax was just around the fucking corner. He increased the pace of his fingers. The taste of her arousal being more potent against his tongue for every thrust.

He rubbed the pad of his fingers against that soft spongy tissue against the front wall of her vagina just as he bit down on her clit. Elena's hips jerked against his face uncontrollably. He used his free hand to hold her as steady as he could as her orgasm took over her body. She threw her head back against the glass wall as her mouth opened in a loud pleasure-filled scream. Her thighs closed around his head as her body went rigid. Elena felt herself gushing all over Damon's face and she couldn't stop herself. She gazed at the ceiling with unseeing eyes as she felt herself trembling in pleasure. All muscles on her body seemed to be contracting all at the same time. Her vaginal walls seemed to squeeze around Damon's fingers so hard she thought she could break them. Her body kept jerking randomly even after her climax was over. Damon kissed around her well-loved pussy gently but Elena was too sensitive, she ended up screaming a little too loud whenever his lips would brush lightly against her still-tingling clit.

Damon noticed that she was too sensitive and too worn out from her climax just like what he intended to happen. He steered away from nursing her hyper-sensitive center and just proceeded to nip softly against the tender skin of her right inner thigh. The cold air was already making him aware of the drying sticky juices all over his face. He groaned at the feeling of it. She was just too delicious he could eat her out all day and all night. "I knew you are a squirter baby…" He whispered playfully against her skin as he groaned in approval and Elena moaned in response. She couldn't believe she just gushed all over him like she was a freaking fountain! It felt wonderful though… It actually felt out of that world.

Elena was still trying to regain her senses fully. She watched Damon kiss her inner thigh sensually. He looked up at her with a devilish smile on his face. His tongue darted out to lick the clinging essence of her on his sinful lips. He looked devastatingly handsome that she quickly remembered that the night was far from over. She wouldn't let him go any time sooner… especially after that earth-shattering orgasm he just gave her. She watched him stood up and carefully placed her back on her wobbly feet. She pretended not to be able to be steady on her own so he would still be holding her and pressing up against her.

* * *

The moment he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft ending kiss, she pushed him against the opposite wall. The water from the still running showerhead quickly soaked the two of them again. She kissed him with a burning passion and she felt him resist. But she kept on pushing and pushing. _She wanted him. She needed him._ There was no way he could deny her for so long. There was no way he could stop the steady flame that had always been burning between them from flaring up into one bright fire that could consume everything. Her small hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock and proceeded to stroke him in a slow teasing pace. "You're so hard for me, Damon…" She whispered wantonly against his lips and all he wanted to do was to slam his whole quivering length into her waiting heat.

Elena moaned in every kiss as her body rubbed sensually against his. "So hard…" She breathed softly making him growl. "So big…" She squeezed him tight before running the tip of her nails over the angry veins running along the hard length of his cock. Her lips left his and he was gasping for air a minute later when her hot mouth descended down his body. His eyes struggled to remain open as he watched her sink into her knees before him. Her beautiful and delicate hands holding his raging erection with obvious hunger reflected on her doe eyes. He took a deep shaking breath as he slipped his left hand in her heavy locks of her, feeling conflicting emotions at the moment. His wrist jerked to pull her away from what she was about to do but her head remained firm as she breathed along the length of his cock. He closed his eyes as he rested the back of his head against the wall. His free hand mindlessly found the knob for the shower and when Elena's mouth finally opened to take him in, he cursed under his breath and gripped it so hard the knob broke away from the wall like some useless piece of metal.

The doppelganger before him hummed around the weeping head of his cock when she heard the unfortunate end for the shower knob. Her tongue busied itself on pressing against the tiny opening of his dick where his precum seemed to be endlessly pouring out making him slicker with every little bob of her head. She pulled his cock out of her mouth after some time only to press it against his taut abdomen so she could give attention to the heavy twin sacks resting between his legs. She moaned as she took one in her mouth and sucked around it carefully making Damon pull on her hair so hard she thought he might pull her locks off of her scalp. She admired how his length stood looking so long and beautiful with such wide girth that could exhaust her mouth after a full minute of sucking around it. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her tonight.

She moved to lick her way from the base to the tip of his cock before she engulfed him into her mouth again. This time she slowly worked into deepthroating him. After half of him was in she felt the urge to gag around him and Damon groaned at the feeling of her mouth closing in around his length. Elena remembered that she didn't need to breathe anymore so she relaxed her throat and pushed his cock in her mouth all the way to the hilt. It was uncomfortable at first but feeling Damon struggle to fuck her mouth, she quickly started to like the feeling. She pulled back until it was only his head that was in her mouth before she dove back in. Damon grunted and coiled her long mane around his wrist as he started to control Elena's movements. It didn't take long before he started thrusting into her mouth. Her moans made him shiver in delight as he shamelessly fuck her mouth.

"E-Elena… Fuck! Feels so good…" Their eyes locked on each other as she let him fuck her mouth. She knew he was getting close by the way his heart beat accelerated and by the way his thrusts become hurried and more desperate. She rested her palms against his thighs for some leverage. She watched him throw his head back as he muttered a string of curses. She felt his dick expand and harden even more in her mouth signaling that he would release soon. She proceeded to massage his balls gently to help him get there. _God_. He just looked so beautiful standing there _naked, wet, and throbbing deliciously_ in her mouth. "I… Elena… I-I'm… Fuck… Elena!" He tried to pull her off of him as his body jerked forward uncontrollably. But she didn't let go. She placed a firm hand on the length of his dick and milked his release completely. He watched with lips parted and panting for air as Elena greedily sucked his cock dry. He watched as the graceful curve of her throat moved as she swallowed every drop of his thick release.

She soon pulled him out of her mouth. He was totally spent but his erection didn't seem to falter. Elena kept working on his cock, wanting to keep him hard for her. He didn't know how she can still look so innocent resting comfortably there on her knees at his feet with his erect cock cradled erotically in her hands. Elena placed a soft final kiss on the very tip of his erection before she kissed her way up Damon's body. She only reached the second row of his hard abs though before he forcefully hauled her to her feet and kissed her with the obvious intention of completely consuming her. She was more than willing to be consumed by him.

* * *

"Elena… you… you know that _we shouldn't_." He whispered softly and desperately against her swollen pink lips. She just kissed him harder taking his lower lip into her mouth and sucking onto it hungrily. She placed sweet kisses on the corner of his lips trailing down to the side of his neck where his pulse was steadily beating.

"I want you, Damon… You know I wanted you even when I was a human and I simply don't just want you now. _**I need** **you**_." She said, their eyes searching each other's soul. Her humanity might be turned off as of the moment but that wouldn't be stopping her from wanting him… from needing him. It had always been that way. Not vampirism. Not the sire bond. Not her humanity could hinder what she truly felt for him ever since. Not even her so called _lack_ of feelings. Damon had been a constant in her life starting from that day he met her and erased that memory away. And he would remain a constant in her life no matter what change she would go through. "Just… _Just be with me, Damon_." Her eyes were pleading even when her face seemed like they were stuck in one expression. He could see _her_ clearly in those eyes. The Elena he would always love was still there. "Plea–" She was abruptly cut off by the urgency of his lips upon hers.

His body jolted forward with the speed of his vampirism. Elena's legs wound up around his hips and she cried out as the tip of his cock brushed her entrance teasingly. Damon pressed her against the glass wall and with a loud growl, he entered her. Elena felt the unneeded air get knocked out of her chest as Damon slowly pulled out and then slammed right back in her dripping core. He started pounding hard into her forgetting his own strength and hers. The next thing they realized, they were fucking on the floor with jagged sharp pieces of the shattered glass wall surrounding them. Damon saw Elena winced and moaned in pain as the shards dig into her back. He couldn't seem to stop moving inside her though. The scent of her blood assaulted his senses and that made his hips snapped forward with increased passion. He felt the dark veins that signaled his bloodlust ripple under the skin of his eyes. He closed his eyes in an attempt to tame the beast in him but then Elena was touching his face. Her soft caresses were in contrast with how hard she was screaming her pleasure out underneath his moving body.

Damon opened his eyes to gaze at her. The sight of her completely pleasured face made his whole body shiver and made him pound into her even harder. His arms went under her knees to push them higher against his hips for deeper penetration. "D-Damon… I-I… Ahhh!" He watched as Elena's body bowed off of the wet floor as her orgasm shook her body with huge waves of pleasure. He grunted as her walls contracted around his length tightly. The rush of heavy wetness inside her made him groan as his cock slid deeper and smoother into her body. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his thrusting cock as he bounced her easily on his lap. Elena dug her nails into his shoulders as Damon seemed to slip deeper and deeper with every thrust. He took one erect nipple into his mouth and sucked and bit it hungrily. Elena held him close against her breast as she rode him fast and hard.

"Are you coming for me again, Elena?" His voice alone made her pussy walls contract around him giving her a small orgasm that made her shook in his arms. His arms wrapped around her quivering frame as he steadied his thrusts into deeper and longer ones making Elena mewl in pleasure. His palms came into contact with her bloodied but already healed back causing his vampire visage to come to the surface again. He placed his hands under her beautifully rounded bottom before he rushed them onto the comfort of his humongous bed.

Elena's back hit the immaculate sheets of his bed quickly smearing her blood all over them. Damon shifted so that he was on his knees. He turned Elena's body to the side with her legs pressed together as they rest their weight at her right side. He groaned as her pussy become a lot tighter than before. Elena grasped onto the sheets tearing into them little by little with each deep thrust Damon gave her. Soon enough Damon felt himself nearing his own climax. So he moved Elena's left leg to rest on his shoulder so he could penetrate her deeper. The erotic sight of her fully spread out before him, his hard cock sliding in and out of her delicious pussy, and that lust-filled brown eyes staring at him made his balls tighten.

He moved his left hand to work on Elena's fully exposed clit. It didn't take long for her to start trembling against him. As Elena started to writhe in pleasure, he took notice of the bloodied sheets and this time he was so deep in his lust and pleasure that all of his senses seemed to focus on the femoral artery just invitingly sitting close to his aching fangs. He heard Elena scream as her pussy started to spasm on his length with the same intensity as to when he ate her out earlier that night. He felt that gush of wetness flooding his length and showering his thighs. He couldn't hold back any longer. He gave a few quick licks at her tender skin closest to his mouth before his fangs brutally tore into her flesh and sought for the sweet elixir that was the blood of his mate.

Damon's bite seemed to prolong Elena's orgasm. She couldn't do anything but to tremble and scream from all the pleasure assaulting her overly spent body. This was the first time Damon drank her blood since she turned and they got together. She couldn't explain how pleasurable it was. Her blood seemed to flow willingly to fulfill his need for her. Her eyes darted slowly towards his still thrusting hips. He was moving so fast now and then he just slammed into her so hard she was sure her he dislocated her hip for a moment before it repaired itself fast enough for her not to entertain the pain that emanated from it. His thick seed filled her passage heavily and warmed her all over. She moaned at the feeling of his dick twitching and spilling more semen into her with each uncontrolled thrust.

* * *

She couldn't remember when Damon stopped feeding from her but the next thing she knew she was comfortably nestled against his chest. He was spooning her. His still very hard length was thrusting sensually into her from behind as he drank from her neck gently. She took notice of his right wrist hovering over her lips. Damon took a moment to quickly bit into his wrist and offered his spilling blood to her. Elena didn't waste any time as memories of her feeding from him when they were in the Grille's bathroom back then invaded her mind; she took his wrist and feed from him.

Damon's thrusts quickened just a little bit as Elena started feeding from him. He bit into her neck again. His fangs seemed to slip into her skin easily. Her blood flooded his mouth like she had always been meant to be one with him in every aspect possible. Damon pulled her closer to him and then the world just faded into nothingness. All they could feel was each other. Their bodies were moving carelessly lost in their own love nest. Not caring if they were surrounded by an infinite light or an unending darkness. Only Damon and Elena mattered as time stood still _because the night was theirs_.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading and Please do leave a review~


End file.
